


The Big Question

by FearlessHeroine



Category: Glee
Genre: Kurt is only mentioned in this, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearlessHeroine/pseuds/FearlessHeroine
Summary: Set after Devolution of a Dalton Academy Warbler and after Reunion of Brotherhood. After returning back to Dalton, Blaine's life has completely turned around. He left the past behind and went back home, to get so much back. The Warblers have won Nationals as a family and Blaine has been dating Sebastian for one full year. Now, in a committed relationship with his rightful boyfriend, Blaine decides to ask Sebastian to marry him.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Big Question

It had been two blissful months ever since the Dalton Academy Warblers won Nationals as a family. They had achieved their goal: to win Nationals together. They had conquered the world all together. The Warblers had achieved a lot since the year began. They got their long-lost brother Blaine back. Their brotherhood had been strengthened upon the return of their long-lost brother Blaine. They had lost him the year before last when he was tricked into defecting into their rivals, the McKinley New Directions. 

Kurt Hummel had deceived Blaine into thinking he was in love with him and convinced him to come to McKinley with him to make his senior year magic. Who knew that Kurt Hummel could be a master manipulator? Blaine returned to Dalton after being isolated from the glee club at McKinley and just came back home. Blaine had known all along that McKinley wasn't his home to begin with. McKinley was just an illusion he had fought so long to keep up for himself, an illusion he had lost himself over. 

But it ended and Blaine rediscovered himself again. He put on his blazer again, returned back to Dalton and became lead soloist of the Warblers again. The Warblers were more than a glee club; they were a band of brothers, joined together by harmony and honour. Blaine couldn't describe how much he loved and cherished every single one of his brothers. He remembered all the memories he made with his brothers before he was taken away from them last year and cherished every one of them. 

Blaine sat alone in the common room of Dalton Academy, looking out the window and thinking. He couldn't believe how much his life had changed in such a little time. He had transferred back to Dalton Academy, became lead soloist for the Warblers again, got his rightful family back, won Sectionals with the Warblers, and found a new boyfriend. His family had shooed away Kurt and welcomed Blaine back home without any hesitation or doubts. 

Now that the Warblers had won Nationals, Blaine felt complete and on top of the world. He had a family and an awesome boyfriend. Sebastian was such a good boyfriend to him; he actually listened to what he said and he never tried to humiliate or control him. 

Blaine didn't really feel guilty for cheating on Kurt, despite what he said or felt before after singing Hopelessly Devoted to You. Kurt was moving on with his life and didn't invite Blaine to be a part of it so Blaine had every right to just move on. As a matter of fact, Blaine never cared for the New Directions to begin with, despite how good they were when they first started out; he only served as a wall of protection for each of them, a person to complain to and use whenever they wanted and he was expected to protect all of them. 

He only transferred to McKinley be with Kurt, which he saw as a huge mistake, and when he left, Blaine felt like he was in a sea that could drag him underneath any moment. So he just packed up and left. If Kurt thought he'd be okay without Blaine and then just come reclaim him after crushing him completely, he thought that Blaine would come running back? Did Kurt really think that little of him? 

After Kurt had deserted him, Blaine picked himself up (again, piece by piece) and just left McKinley. After all the rumours that had been spread about him, the New Directions betrayed him and Jake even came at him with a pair of scissors to punish him. For a glee club that taught diversity, acceptance and forgiveness couldn't forgive one of their own for making a mistake. 

Blaine pushed the past behind him and thought of his current boyfriend, Sebastian. Who knew Sebastian Smythe could be such a wonderful boyfriend, a good kisser and such a great person to cuddle with? After Sebastian had come clean about the slushie (although Blaine didn't care about the slushie, he still convinced himself that Kurt threw it) and after Blaine had confessed his cheating to him, both boys realized there was still a chance of a relationship between them if they felt so comfortable with confessing their darkest secrets to one another. 

Blaine and Sebastian started out as friends because Blaine was still recovering from heartbreak but Sebastian never pressured him in any way or form. He wanted to win Blaine's love fair and square, by winning his trust first. He also wanted to be a good person, worthy of Blaine's love. But they became a couple much sooner than both of them expected but both of them wouldn't have wanted it any other way. 

Now the two had been dating for a full year now and Blaine was seriously thinking of proposing to Sebastian mainly because he couldn't imagine being with anyone else. Both their families supported and loved them unconditionally and there was no hesitation anywhere. Blaine had been looking at several popular honeymoon websites for several months now and by a recommendation by his mother, he decided that Aspen, Colorado would be a perfect place for them to have their honeymoon. Blaine's two mothers had their honeymoon went there, Sebastian's parents went there too for their honeymoon before she died and gay couples went there for their honeymoons too. 

Now, all he needed was a romantic but simple way to propose to Sebastian. A simple plan came to mind: decorate the garden where they got together with rainbow flowers and just be calm before popping the question. So for the next two days, Blaine bought some gay wedding rainbow party pins and made a pathway leading to the garden, up to the stone bench where he and Sebastian came clean about each other, and even had the little duck pond decorated with rainbow petals. 

In the garden, literally hundreds of rainbow roses were everywhere but to propose to Sebastian, Blaine held a single, long-stemmed blue rose in his hand. Blue was Sebastian's favourite colour. He sat on the same stone bench that they became a couple on when they came clean to each other and they had their first kiss on this bench. Blaine was ready to pop the question to his beloved boyfriend. Their friends were getting Sebastian right now. 

Inside the academy, Sebastian was on his way to the computer lab to use the printer when he saw Hunter walking up the staircase. Hunter stopped Sebastian in his tracks and Sebastian faced the former head Warbler. When Blaine returned to Dalton, Hunter willingly stepped aside as head Warbler 

"Hey Sebastian, I've been looking for you." Hunter said as he walked up the stairs to where Sebastian stood. 

"Well, I am flattered." Sebastian replied sarcastically. "Any particular reason why?" 

"Blaine is waiting for you in the garden." Hunter explained. 

"Why can't he text me?" Sebastian asked, totally oblivious. 

"Penny in the air. It's Blaine and you know what he's like." Hunter stated. "He has something special planned for you." 

"Like relationship something?" Sebastian asked, realizing what Hunter meant. 

"Penny drops." Hunter smiled. Sebastian just rolled his eyes. "I'll walk you to the garden and you'll find out for yourself." 

Sebastian decided his printing could wait and followed Hunter to the garden. He loved that garden; he and Blaine became a couple there when Blaine returned to Dalton. Instantly, he noticed Blaine must have some number planned because he saw rows of rainbow wind spinners making a path leading to the small duck pond, which had rainbow petals floating on top of the water and rainbow coloured roses were everywhere. 

Sebastian continued down the path of rainbow wind spinners and saw Blaine waiting patiently on the stone bench where the two boys had their first kiss and became a couple. Standing still for just a moment, Sebastian just admired his boyfriend. Blaine's hair was starting to become more free. He had stopped using so much gel; not that Sebastian criticized that, he was Blaine Anderson after all, but slowly, his curls were starting to become more free. When Sebastian finally reached the bench, there sat Blaine. He was holding a single, long-stemmed sapphire blue rose. This made Sebastian's heart happy. 

"Oh my gosh, these are all roses?" Sebastian asked, admiring the rose backdrop. Rainbow coloured roses were all around Blaine. 

"These are all rainbow roses, gay flowers." Blaine corrected. Sebastian blushed as he walked to Blaine's side and was handed the single sapphire blue rose. He smelled the rose, smiling. 

"What is all this for?" Sebastian asked, referring to the rainbow wind spinners, the roses and the magic scenery. 

"I have something else prepared for you. Do you remember the first song we sang to each other when we became boyfriends?" Blaine asked. 

"It was Gotta Get You Into My Life by the Beatles." Sebastian replied. 

"Well, this one is something different." Blaine pointed out. 

"Do tell." Sebastian smirked. 

"This Kiss by Faith Hill." Blaine replied. 

"Can't say I've heard of it." 

"It was a 1998 hit and it went to the top 10 on both the US Billboard Hot 100 and the Billboard Adult Contemporary chart. Plus, it will be a great song to just tell you how much I love you." Blaine smiled and Sebastian did too. 

With the music playing in the background, behind the blue roses, Blaine began singing when the music began. 

I don't want another heartbreak  
I don't need another turn to cry  
I don't want to learn the hard way  
Baby, hello, oh, no, goodbye  
But you got me like a rocket  
Shooting straight across the sky

It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss

It's that pivotal moment  
It's impossible  
This kiss, this kiss (Unstoppable)  
This kiss, this kiss

Cinderella said to Snow White  
How does love get so off course  
All I wanted was a white knight  
With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse

At this point, Sebastian recognized the song and joined in. He still didn't know what Blaine was planning but wasn't willing to spoil the surprise. 

(Blaine and Sebastian) 

Ride me off into the sunset  
Baby, I'm forever yours

It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss

It's that pivotal moment  
It's unthinkable  
This kiss, this kiss (Unsinkable)  
This kiss, this kiss

You can kiss me in the moonlight  
On the rooftop under the sky  
You can kiss me with the windows open  
While the rain comes pouring inside  
Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
Let's let every thing slide  
You got me floating, you got me flying

It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss

It's that pivotal moment  
It's subliminal  
This kiss, this kiss (It's Criminal)  
This kiss, this kiss

When the song ended, Blaine and Sebastian found themselves into a deep, passionate kiss. This kiss was filled with real love, compassion and understanding for one another. They truly loved and accepted one another. 

When they broke apart for air, Blaine went ahead with his proposal. 

"Sebastian Christopher Smythe, you are the only man I have ever truly loved and you are the only man who has truly loved me in return. I know now more than ever that we are meant to be together always. You have boosted me up again and again and I want to be your salvation for the rest of my life. For every Romeo and Juliet, there is a Blaine and a Sebastian, the two modern gay Romeo and Juliet. We don't have to be anyone else but ourselves when it comes to true love because everyone deserves it." Blaine got down on one knee, taking a small black box out of his blazer pocket, and opened it to reveal a golden band. "Sebastian Christopher Smythe, will you marry me?" Blaine asked. 

Sebastian felt his heart stop in its track. Blaine Devon Anderson just asked him to marry him! Never did he expect this to happen. Everything he thought couldn't happen did happen. Boy, how did he get lucky? Before Blaine exploded, Sebastian smiled and nodded. 

"Yes, Blaine Anderson, I will." Sebastian smiled his signature smile. 

Blaine slid the golden band onto Sebastian's hand and rose to his feet, kissing his fiancée happily. He cherished the happiness he was feeling and imagined himself and Sebastian marrying right now. But he wanted the scene to be perfect, surrounded by people he loved and who loved him too. 

"I'm the one who can't stop shivering now." Blaine said. 

"Why?" Sebastian asked. 

"Because I have gotten so much. A National championship, my family, a new life and finally, an exceptional fiancée. The only thing I wished for was to be surrounded by people who love me and people that I love, and I got so much back." Blaine explained. 

Sebastian didn't have to say anything because words weren't required. What Blaine just said pretty much summed up what happened to them both. 

"Thank you Blaine." Sebastian said. 

"For what?" 

"For all the love and happiness you have given me." 

"And thank you for loving me when I was lost. You brought me back to life." 

Blaine and Sebastian held each other close and began slow dancing together with blue roses blowing softly in the breeze all around them. Their future looked bright and nothing would ever come in between them. As they danced, the wind blew away all their troubles and left only good fortune and true love.


End file.
